


15 Ways to Become An Only Child

by crowleyshouseplant



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Inspired by Poetry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyshouseplant/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Azula character study: content warnings for murder fantasies, power fantasies, and manipulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Ways to Become An Only Child

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 15 Ways to Stay Alive by Daphne Gottlieb.

1\. You know where he sleeps, and you know when he sleeps deepest, body so still and barely breathing, soft flutter of breath like hot coals smoldering and growing cold in the hearth. Scatter his ashes, and commit fratricide.

2\. Throw hard bread like stones at turtle-ducks, watch them splash and struggle and run from your shadow. Laugh when your brother mirrors you and becomes your image until Mom says  _no what’s wrong with you_?

3\. Take his toys, take his presents, take his time, take his dignity, leave it in the mud on his robes and the shame in his cheeks, take his honor.

4\. Never speak his name.

5\. Carve yourself from blue lightening. Burn cold, burn hot, and mark the face of the world with the comet of your being, one of a kind, never to be seen again, not for a century, because you’ll melt the eyes from their skulls.

6\. Want more than any of them, want what they’re too scared to want—feed your heart until it pumps blood that scalds your bones.

7\. Tear out Mom’s heart with your teeth, and watch your father feast upon your offering.

8\. Cut out your brother’s heart with his knife. Too bad it’s already gone as he holds it up for your father too.

9\. You know Father will choose yours. He has to because it burns brightest while your brother’s is just a scarred hunk of charcoal.

10\. Maybe you’ll scorch your brother to the floor—when you’re ready. You twist your pillow to feathers and shreds when Father does it first. You’ll do it better next time, with not a single hair out of place. 

~~11\. Rip out your father’s heart through his throat.~~

11\. Wonder what it feels to be untouchable, untouched, to fear no one because everybody is too busy shaking on their knees at thoughts of you.

12\. Don’t be a coward. Don’t be afraid. Twist your fear into ropes and tie your friends to you.

13\. Remember honor—but a princess bows to nothing.

14\. Breathe fire, not air. Do not be conquered like your fathers conquered the dragons before you.

15\. You will not be tamed.


End file.
